


A Day on the Water

by HookedonCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this is a Captain Cobra fic, with very little mention of CaptainSwan. But I want it in the CaptainSwan tag. I'll remove it if you guys think I should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day on the Water

Killian could read the hint of apprehension that was coming off of Henry from across the boat. And he got it. It had been him and his mom. Just the two of them. And as far as his own father, Henry had not had the chance to get to know him well. He had not had the time to form that bond with him besides being open to the idea of finally having a dad be a part of his life. And now….

Now, here was Killian.

Henry had been okay with the fact that Killian was dating his mom. Maybe he wasn’t completely sure where it was going to go. But at least he was okay with it enough to actually encourage Emma to do so. And he had been willing enough to spend some one-on-one time together. And he had been willing to do so in a manner that was most pleasing to Killian.

“Killian?”

Awaken from his own reverie, he threw the boy a look of query. There was something about the use of his given name that had given him so pride. It was one thing when Henry had been cursed. It was the name that he was introduced as. But it was something altogether different when Henry knew of his past, and he stilled referred to him as that.

“Aye, Henry?” He swallowed deeply trying to prepare himself for what the young sir had on his mind.

Henry moved closer to the helm of the boat, closer to where Killian stood as he navigated the waters.

“How far can we go out today?” Henry asked, looking out at the horizon before them.

Killian smiled at that. “We have all the time that you would like. Did you want to set our destination a little bit farther out?”

Henry nodded. “I think so.” He turned to look at Killian then. “I mean, it’s a really nice day so far. I like it. So I wouldn’t mind if we got to see some more of it.”

Killian felt his smile grow. “Aye, then. We will see how vast these waters of Storybrooke really are. I haven’t taken full advantage of the opportunity since I’ve been here.”

His eyes narrowed down on the young boy. Henry had gave a brief nod and turned back out to the scene before him.

He reminded Killian of the young lad that Baelfire had once been. He had told Emma before that there was much of Bae in Henry. And it had been true. Watching the profile before him, he felt a bit of fatherly affection for Henry. It was a mixture of the two- of the boy he reminded him of and the boy he saw himself having the chance to learn about who was before him.

“As you know,” Killian said, only stopping to clear his throat.

Henry turned back to look at him. There was a pensive look on his face. A look of actual acceptance.

“I… taught your father… all that he knew about sailing and navigating.”

Henry’s lips thinned into a single line before he nodded. “I know.”

Killian blinked at him. He wanted the chance to be something for him. He saw so much of both of his parents. Having the opportunity to mold Henry in any way would be one of his greatest opportunities and accomplishments, if given the chance.

“I could teach you… as well, Henry,” he told him firmly.

Henry looked up at him. It was difficult to read what was behind those eyes as they watched him.

Finally.

“Right now?”

Killian couldn’t contain the smile. “Aye. It will be easy. You come from good stock, Henry. It’s in the blood. Just like I taught you to navigate using the stars.”

Henry turned to look up at the bright blue sky. There were no clouds. A clear morning with seagulls overhead and the occasional squawk of the birds.

“Okay.”

He moved then, closer to the helm so that he could take control.

Killian stepped back, very impressed by the young man in front of him.

“So…”

“Aye,” he murmured, standing a little bit behind him. “Well, lets start with the basics.”

He saw the small smile that lifted onto Henry’s face. And that alone made the growing feeling of pride consume Killian.

“The left side… is called port,” he informed him, pointing just that way. “And the right side… is call starboard.”

And, Henry, being his father’s son- being so much a part of Bae- was a natural at following the directions that Killian gave. It was a bit of nostalgia for him, reminding him of those beginning days so many years ago.

“Like this?” Henry asked, navigating a bit hesitantly at the helm.

“Exactly.” And the sense of pride seemed to grow in Killian.

Henry shrugged. “Seems easier than driving a car.” He smiled up at Killian. “Which you will eventually have to learn, too. Hey! Maybe even I could teach you!”

Killian smiled, but his eyebrow furrowed in fake consternation. “The trade does not seem at all as equal, to be honest with you.”

Henry’s smiled grew with that. And his hands tightened on the wheel before him.

Killian watched him closely. It was a bond being formed. A bond that he wanted very much. A bond he saw meaning like the entire world to him.

It was amazing what gifts he was being given. Storybrooke. The Land Without Magic. They held gifts that he never believed could be true.

“Killian?”

“Aye, my boy?”

He met his eyes. They had turned serious, the play all but gone from them. It worried Killian, waiting on what words would fall from his mouth.

Henry gave a firm but brief nod of his head.

“You and my mom?”

Killian felt the instant restriction of his throat. His heart began pounding hard in his chest.

“Yes?”

“I’m glad you two found each other,” Henry said strongly, his voice full of conviction. “I know you make her happy. And I know you’re not doing all of this just to get closer to her. I know you care about her. And I know she cares about you.”

He watched him for just a moment longer before he turned away, once again studying the task of sailing.

Killian watched him, stunned almost beyond words by what he had just said. 

“Henry… ah…”

“So how fast can this boat go?” Henry cut in, grinning up at him.

Even more stunned. Killian swallowed back the thick lump in his throat as he moved closer.

“I don’t know,” he said softly. ”I guess we’ll just have to find out.”

Henry nodded. His smile small as he searched the open water before him.

Killian stood behind him, so enthralled by the conversation he had just had. He never expected. He had just hoped.

A lucky man was he. And he would never take that for granted.


End file.
